Secondary Characters
Quick summaries about secondary characters in the story. Resthill Melany A young farmer girl that lives with her grandad in the brown forest. Grandpa And eccentric old man that lives with her daughter in the brown forest. Norman Concerned inhabitant of Resthill town, enlists the help of Burk for saving the town. Brooks Norman's sister, is initially skeptic regarding Burk. Daryll Ex-captain of the guard in Resthill town, defected out of resentment against Logan not really protecting the people of Resthill. He is very competent at swordplay, which allowed him to defeat one of the bandits terrorizing Resthill in pg140. Justopea Sharkface Sam Signed a contract to attack Alex for being 'sick' (magical). Works alongside Switchblade Mickey. Switchblade Mickey Signed a contract to attack Alex for being 'sick' (magical). Works alongside Sharkface Sam Highscool Students Jash Highschool classmate of Noah's. 'Popular', invitation to Spring Dance gets rejected by Noah July Highscool classmate of Noah's. Had a crush on him, and is part of Jash's 'clique'. Al Noah's 'friend' and highschool classmate, thinks Noah radiates "smart beams" to help him with his exams. Has a thing for "tall, beautiful women". Aude A hot-headed girl with magic. She bit off Detlef's ear in the first elf attack. Magic academy cadets Reynalde A skilled spirit user in the magic academy Rex A pandemonium user in the magic academy. He can summon a red drake-phantom that flies and appears to slam opponents with great force. Alex The first Free Magic student in Justopea's Magic Academy Mia Fuuka Noah's magic training class Natalie An airhead who has some unidentified Pandemonium power that even she doesn't know she has. Part of Noah's magic class. Alita One of Noah's classmates in magic school. She has Magic potential and seems to be the first to have mastered "Spirit Surge." Loren One of Noah's classmates in magic school. She has Magic potential and often overexerts herself. Justin, Emperor of Justopea Leads Justopea and puts propaganda all about society about how great he is. Clovercoast Town Adell A thief that wants to get what's inside the Mage Baron's safe. Ariara Alias "Pirate of the Storm," she is a dangerous magic criminal who nearly made it into the top 10. However, this is mostly due to her ability to traverse the ocean, and less about raw power. She has the ability to control metal and take a lot of damage. Lacey An extremely loyal guard to former King Ramien. She has accomplished skill with wires in combat, but has no magic abilities. King Ramien Formerly the leader of the kingdom that Burk adventures in, but was put in Ludvig's jail when the Mage Baron took power. No magical abilities. Moe "Moe The Shifter", a famous criminal that can create purple orbs on his person that apply trememendous force to anything they touch. He often uses this power to create small earthquakes. The Iron Judge The Supreme Judge of the Mage King's court, he is one of the High Priests of the Mage Country. Rauel Joni Part of Tobi's team to defeat a dungeon in Rauel. Has defeated a Level 6 dungeon before. Appears to have a rivalry with Jake, and seems very pessimistic in general. Chose the "Warrior" class within the dungeon. King Baku One of the founders of Rauel. Possesses "hacking" powers. Tobi refers to him as her grandfather. He is somewhat over-the-top. Delhara One of the founders of Rauel. She is decidedly more level-headed than King Baku. Gesiah One of the founders of Rauel. Seems a bit forgetful in his old age. Jake Part of Tobi's team to defeat a dungeon in Rauel. Works as a pilot normally, and chooses the "Driver" class within the dungeon. Has previously defeated a level 3 dungeon. Sari Part of Tobi's team to defeat a dungeon in Rauel. Has only defeated a Level 1 dungeon before. Chose the "Scout" class in the dungeon. Lorg Uygur Uygur fought Tobi and Three in the Red Mind Arena, alongside Rash Eugene A Red Mind employee that gave Tobi information out of spite of the Global Order. Sunny One of Red Mind's patrons, he is very powerful and can control the weather and natural disasters. On the top ten list of most wanted criminals. Klaasen Part of the Global Order. Has a special interest in finding Tobi.